


A New Beginning

by Levyscript



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Closed species, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyscript/pseuds/Levyscript
Summary: This is a story about a vultrix.





	A New Beginning

It was an early evening on a Friday that Lyra finds herself wandering around a city. She knew she should head back home on Sultox but she was curious. She loved the city life on Earth. Sultox had a thriving city but humans were interesting.  
As she was passing an alley, something caught her eye. Two vults down the alley. It looked like one was painting the wall. She went closer until the one painting stopped and both turned to look at her.  
The two were surprised. It wasn’t often they saw other vultrix on Earth. It wasn’t rare but they normally kept to the dark for their fun. They turned to run.  
“Wait,” Lyra called to them.  
The two stopped and looked at her quizzically. She started to feel self conscious and didn’t know what to say. She looked around and was closer to the painting. It was beautiful. And this wasn’t the first of it’s kind she’s seen before.  
“Wait these are yours? They are very good,” She complimented.  
The one that was painting, he was a light grey and black fur vult stepped forward, “ Yes. They are mine.”  
“I’m Punk Pink but you can call me Lyra. Do you live on Earth,” she was hoping maybe they can help her get a place here. Since they are vults they may have a pack that can help. She knew better than to expect them to take her in.  
The other vult, the light grey, purple, and blue fur,” Sorry we don’t. But I’m Portal and this artist is Melas.”  
Lyra was dejected, “Oh. You’re from Sultox also.”  
Melas laughed, “No. We are from another planet.”  
Lyra froze, “Wait!? Another planet. How?”  
Melas and Portal looked at each other, “Want to see?”  
Lyra was confused. There was another planet of vultrix. She knew Helios lived on another planet. But these guys didn’t seem to be from there.  
While Lyra was thinking, Portal triggered a portal with his powers. Lyra saw the portal appear. And the two vults smiled at her. Lyra knew they were waiting for her answer.  
“Why not,” Lyra bounded into the portal as a leap of faith.  
When she came through she was in a forest. Like she was home but wasn’t. It had the bio-luminescence but it wasn’t as bright as Sultox.  
“Where are we.” Lyra turned to see the too vults came through the portal. She did want to let the breath she was holding. She did trust that they wouldn’t dump her somewhere random.  
Melas was about to speack when the heard, “MELAS AND PORTAL! I SMELL YOU AND I KNOW YOU WENT TO EARTH!!!!!”  
“Oh crap,” Portal’s ears went down. And he nipped Melas to urge him to go.  
“Sorry but that’s our queue,” Melas grabbed Portal and teleported away.  
“Wait,” but it was too late. The too vults were gone and left in her in a forest she didn’t know. For all she knows it could be Sultox. She could always teleport home but a little part of her wanted to explore.  
She didn’t know where she was and if she wasn’t on Sultox, who knows when she would be back. Sh took off into the forest. The smells of the trees were different from she knew. Flowers looked more like earth flowers but lit up. She didn’t know what other creatures were here but she wasn’t defenseless.  
As she continued on she heard the noises of nature and it was nice. It was starting to get dark and the forest seem to come to life a bit more in the area. She started seeing glowing light like fireflies but the were just hovering.  
She was so entranced she didn’t hear or smell another vultrix come upon her, “Brave little one to be very close to Fuse’s territory.”  
Lyra jumped and turned to see a delta with butterfly wings, “Jeez! Warning next time.”  
The delta smiled showing all her teeth, “Sorry. But if you aren’t aware of your surrounds. You never know who you may run into. Especially close to her territory.”  
“Who? You mean this Fuse you mentioned,” Lyra questioned.  
The delta froze, “Wait you aren’t from around here are you?”  
Lyra just shook her head no.  
“Shit,” the delta cursed lowly.  
“What does it matter, they wouldn’t just attack anyone,” Lyra knew in Sultox you couldn’t just attack.  
“We need to get out of here, so sorry for advance.”  
Lyra took a step back, “What—”  
The delta ran to her and picked her up, taking off into the night sky. Lyrra couldn’t believe that this vultrix is kidnapping her.  
“Stay still. Name is Silvermist. And if we stayed there it wouldn’t of been pretty,” the delta stated.  
“But why?”  
“Well first of all Fuse didn’t know I was there. Fuse only accpets who she wants in her area. And she won’t care if you were outside of it. She’s always trying to expand. Just waiting for the war to be called. Though it would fail and she will once again through a tantrum.”  
“But why would she go to extreme lengths. Don’t you have some kind of order?” “We do. But someone always wants power. We may live outside of Alphas but we still hold Equinox and Flints messages from our ancestors.”  
“Wait there’s no alpha at all her?”  
“No. And I haven’t received your name yet.”  
“Oh it’s Lyra. I was brought here by two vults but they ran off.”  
“Two vults you say. Must of been the troublemakers. Surprised she wasn’t with them.”  
“You know Melas and Portal?”  
“Good kids. Just a bit troublemakers. Sorry you got messed up with them.”  
“Where are you taking me?”  
“To Eulara.”  
“Where?”  
“Right there in front of us. That city. Filled with humans, vultrix, and others.”  
They landed down and Silvermist put Lyra down, “Well it was nice meeting you but others to see.”  
“Wait where do I go from here?”  
“Explore or go home,” Delta flew off faster than she was flying before.  
Lyra looked and heard the noise. It was like a bustling city on Earth or Sultox. Except there was something hypnotizing about it. It was like the forest. Welcoming and she walked. She saw more vultrix and others.  
It was like home and it seemed everyone was on their way to someone or enjoying the night life. She heard music. Heading in the direction she say a park and it was crowded.  
She maneuvered through the crowd and say a stage. There on stage was a band of Humans, Vultrix, and other animals. It made her feel alive. She always loved music. It’s why she learned to play the guitar. She spent an hour listening since it was just so fun and relaxing.  
She got out the crowd and was looking for somewhere she could get water. As she looked around a vultrix turn to see her and waved. She was confused because she didn’t know anyone but three vultrix here. It could be a mistake there were other’s around her.  
“Lyra,” the unknown Vultrix asked?  
“Yes but how do you know me,” Lyra was on guard.  
“Sorry name is Spark Jr. Hear about you from my packmate SIlvermist. Wanted to check on you since she is technically work. You must be hungry or thirsty,” with that Spark Jr walked off.  
He didn’t bother looking to see if she would follow him. She did. I mean she has been doing risky things all night.  
They headed to what looked like a coffee shop. They took a table in the corner.  
Spark ordered for them and told her not to worry about paying. What surprised they got bowls and not mugs.  
“So you get bowls like we are animals,” Lyra couldn’t help complaining.  
Spark laughed, “Sorry most of us don’t care. Plus with our muzzles it’s easy.”  
Lyra took a sip and it was heavenly. “Wow.”  
“Yea it’s good. Definitely a favorite here. I hope you aren’t to made at my little brother for dragging you here.”  
“Little brother? Oh Silvermist is you brother?”  
“Ah, no. Also Ssilvermist does go by female. I meant Portal. Him and Melas are rascals. Just this is new. They have never brought someone back like this. I might have to tell Rainburst.”  
“Oh! Is Rainburst your pack leader?”  
“Umm no. He’s portal’s and melas’ pack leader. I’m in a different pack. It’s better this way.”  
Lyra understood that. She’s been alone most her life. Sometimes being with family isn’t the best.  
Spark saw how she was thinking, “Don’t worry we see a lot of each other. But still sorry since you aren’t from here.”  
“Correct. This is Eulara right?”  
“Yes the city is Eulara. It’s a community city where everyone helps everyone. It’s neutral ground. Well most of this place is. We respect our areas. Help our neighbors unless your Fuse.”  
“Silvermist mentioned. But I still don’t know the planet name.”  
“Well we it’s named after freedom. Our ancestors wanted to be free. Away from the alpha’s before we had humans as bonded and such. That was just for Flint and Equinox.”  
“Freedom. Sounds nice. It just seems so alive. So fresh and I enjoy it here.”  
“Well you can always stay.”  
“I’m alone. I doubt I could make it here.”  
“Well then it’s a good thing you cam here.”  
Lyra just looked at Spark. She thought he was a bit quirky. She couldn’t help it, “Who would help a loner?”  
“Well I would. My pack mates but there are others. You could live on your own, in the city I can help get a place for you and job recommendations. You can also live in nature. Find a den to make your own. We have many roamers that can help pick out or how to hunt and such. There are also may packs that would accept you. We open our gates to ones that need to escape.”  
Lyra sat there thinking. That this could be a new beginning. She has never felt the freedom she feels here anywhere else. The fun she felt in the park. She does’t know if it’s vultrix using their powers but before she was looking at living on Earth. But there are humans here which means she could find their items and other such.  
Spark Jr sat there watching Lyra. He knew he had to explain he doesn’t do things free. That his pack liked a certain payment but Lyra was new and he truly wanted to help her. Maybe this once he will just offer his services and not the pack.  
“So Lyra do you want a new beginning?”  
Lyra knew the decision she was going to make. She just hoped it was the right one and she has no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Vultrix are a closed species by RibbonFemale. Can be found on facebook/Amino. She has a furaffinity account too.


End file.
